The Legend of Zelda: The Twilight Hour
by Frederic Marile
Summary: Sequel to Twilight Princess. Link has gone back to Ordon, but evil still lurks around the corner. With help from an old friend and a new one, Link goes on a second journey to defeat Ganondorf and save the world of light from being invaded by shadow.


**Hi this is Frederic Marile! Apparently, I've got writer's block on Legend of the Clouds, so I'm gonna have to do somefin else. Sorry, guys! But I'm just bored! This time, I'm gonna do my little version of a sequel to The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. It's probably not going to be all that great, but I hope you guys like it just the same.**

**Lezz go!**

* * *

_There is a fine line between good and evil. A line so fine, that one often does not understand when one has crossed it. If one crosses the line from good to evil, he may do evil things even if he believes himself to be good. And if he crosses the line into good, he may do good things but believe he is evil._

_There is another such line between light and shadow. He who thinks he rests in shadow may actually be in light, or vice versa. No person can be sure of everything._

_A legend is told of a hero who lived through this. He traveled between light and shadow to defeat evil and find the Mirror of Twilight. This hero traversed through many dangerous dungeons to achieve his task, with a little help along the way. In the end, he defeated Ganondorf, the King if Evil himself._

_After he completed his quest, the hero returned home to his humble farm home. This was one place that evil could never touch. Almost nobody from his hometown remembers his brave quest…_

_But it's about to begin where it left off…_

* * *

"Link! Link!" Rusl called over the clearing, running to Link's side. "Good evening, Link."

Link looked up and saw his friend standing over him. "Hi, Rusl," he greeted him. "How's your day?"

His friend was a great man; somewhat of a philanthropist, Rusl was kind a caring. He was very giving as well, and he loved his family dearly.

He was getting old too, Link reflected as he invited Rusl to sit down. More than a few gray intruders were included in his mostly red hair. "It's okay," Rusl answered, shrugging. "Not much to say, really. Uli keeps trying to cut my hair…Colin's getting better at fishing-thanks for letting us have the rod, by the way-Oh! and Uli's expecting a baby."

"_Another_ child?" Link asked incredulously. Rusl had three sons already. "Why do you want four children?"

"Cause…three's too easy," Rusl replied awkwardly, as though he himself did not know the answer. "Three's for quitters…Now that I-"

"Wait, just a second," Link interrupted. "You say, 'Not much to say' right before you tell me your wife is pregnant?"

"Yeah…Welcome to my weird enchanted world."

"Sorry for interrupting. What were you going to say again, Rusl?" Link asked.

"I was going to say that now that I think about it, I have something actually to ask of you, Link."

Link turned his gaze from the water to Rusl. His reflection was rather sad-looking anyway.

"Link, I am to send another gift from Ordona to Hyrule. While Uli is pregnant, I can't leave her. Colin isn't old enough to know what to do if something should happen to her. You did very well last time I asked you to take the gift for me-"

"And you want me to take it this time," Link finished.

"…Yes."

Link smiled-the last time he was sent to Hyrule to give the royal family a gift, he had ended up saving the world. It had been a long time before he had come back to Ordon again for good.

He closed his eyes and turned his head towards the setting sun as he remembered the long journey he had been on. All of the places; all of the people; all the dungeons; all the travel; but most of all, all the verbal abuse he had received from his friend…

Midna.

Midna, an imp when they had first met, had guided Link through his travels, and stuck with him through thick and thin.

But somehow, a mirror had stolen her away. Link remembered the last thing Midna had said to him: _"Link, I…See you later…"_

He would not forget those words.

"Link!" Rusl shouted. Link realized he had been lost in his thoughts. "Sorry, Rusl…" he apologized, embarrassed. "What did you say?"

"I asked will you do it? You would leave tomorrow," Rusl told him.

"Sure," Link agreed. Surely nothing could prevent him from doing it right this time. He was quite sure of that. Ganondorf was gone; and so was his top "lieutenant", Zant. In Link's opinion, Zant had belonged more in the circus than in a castle, but it didn't matter now that they both were defeated.

"Yeah, I'll take it."

"Thank you, Link. Thank you so much. This is very kind of you."

"No problem, Rusl."

Rusl and Link watched the sunset for a few minutes before Rusl spoke again. "Hey, Link," he said, "remember last time when I asked to deliver the gift, and we watched the sunset at this very spot?"

Link nodded.

"Remember that talk we had about…what was it, the hour of twilight? Well, I've been thinking about that. And I was wondering about it, if it really exists…"

"Oh, Rusl," Link cut in, "I actually forgot, Fado asked me to help him finish up on his ranch. I'm really sorry, I'll talk with you some other time about the twilight thing, bye."

Rusl stared blankly at him as he rushed off towards the village.

* * *

Back in Ordon, Link sighed. He didn't want to talk about the hour of twilight. He needed to stop thinking about Midna, but he couldn't. She was his best friend, and she was stolen by a mirror.

He decided to get some sleep. That was something he hadn't known in a few days. He walked back toward his house and saw Rusl coming towards him.

"Link? I thought you said-"

"Fado told me he was done and didn't need me," Link invented. "I think I'll go to sleep though."

"And well deserved!" Rusl agreed, completely dropping the subject. "You should get sleep too, because you have a big day ahead of you. Good night!"

Link said good night to Rusl as well and climbed the ladder to his treehouse. He walked over to the ladder leading to his small bedroom and spied his broken vanity at the other end of the room.

He picked up a stone on the floor and chucked at the mirror, chipping a couple of pieces off onto the floor. Feeling a little better, Link trudged up to his bed. He fell asleep the minute his head hit the pillow.

* * *

**Okay. That's it for the first part.**

**And yes, I stole the whole "Three's for quitters" thing from that Disney movie, Good Luck Charlie. But I don't own it.**

**I know this chapter is really short, but I couldn't think of any way to end it well with what comes next.**

**And no, this story contains no shipping. Seriously, guys, wouldn't you still be sad if your best friend got **_**stolen**_** by a **_**mirror?**_

**A mirror!**

**Anyway, tell me what you think please.**

**See ya!**


End file.
